


Welcome To The Dream

by marvellover13



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Branding, Cults, Other, Rituals, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellover13/pseuds/marvellover13
Summary: Your friend Yoo-bin keeps begging you to visit her history club, but what happens when you cave in?





	Welcome To The Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ritual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726000) by [K_Fiction_Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy). 



> The musical inspiration for this was originally Piri, but soon more Dreamcatcher songs came into play.

“We’re almost there. I’m glad you decided to tag along.” Your friend Yoo-bin said, practically dragging you. She had went on and on about her history club and wanted you to come with her one day. You finally caved and now here you were, in front of an old house.

The second you stepped in, an odd scent overtook you, making you feel faint. Seconds later, you fell to the ground in a haze, passing out.

 

You awoke slowly, groggy. The first thing you saw was white. You went to rub your eyes, but quickly realized something. You couldn’t move your arms. You couldn’t move your legs either. Panic quickly swept through you.

“Ah, you’re awake. I was beginning to wonder if SuA overdid it on the perfume again.” You heard a voice say. “It was one time, Princess!” You heard another voice say in protest.

You look up and see six girls sitting around a table. You recognized them as acquaintances. Min-ji was at the center, her familiar black hair now a deep red. On her left was Bo Ra, who was next to Siyeon. On Min-ji’s right was Gahyeon, next to her was Handong, and next to her was Yoohyeon. “Yoo-bin?” You softly asked, wondering where she was.

“She’s getting some things prepared. Speaking of which, shouldn’t the soup be done?” Min-ji asked. Gahyeon quickly got up. “You’re right, Princess. I will get it.” she said before quickly walking away.

“What’s going on?” You ask, heart pounding. “We’re welcoming you, isn’t it obvious?” Bo-Ra said. “SuA, behave.” Min-ji said sternly. “Yes, Princess.” she replied, looking down.

You suddenly smelled something... delicious before Gahyeon came out with a cart full of bowls. She began to place them all in front of the seats when you suddenly heard footsteps from behind you. “Ah! Dami! Just in time!”

You turned your head. “Yoo-bin!” You breathed with a sigh of relief. She said nothing as she sat down next to you. Her expression was different than before. Almost blank.

“Dami, why don’t you help our guest with insomnia?” Min-ji suggested. Yoo-bin nodded before turning to you. She took a spoon and slowly began feeding you the crimson liquid in front of you. It was warm, spreading the feeling through your body. It tasted a tad metallic, but the feeling of comfort was stronger. The longer you looked at her, the more you realized how beautiful she was. She was no longer Yoo-bin, your childhood friend. No. She was something else now. Something ethereal.

“Dami...” You softly said at one point. She finally gave a somewhat smile.

“Yes, you are beginning to fall into the dream.” You heard a voice say. You couldn’t even tell who was talking anymore.

Before you knew it, she had put down the spoon and was opening the clasps on your chair, which you had completely forgotten about. You were then laid on top of the soft white tablecloth. You felt so limp that you were easily handled.

“Are you ready to enter the dream?” You heard a voice ask. “Yes, Princess.” You answer.

The scent of a fire was soon filling the room and a sizzling noise was faintly heard. The scent soon turned to burning flesh, and you felt a pain near your pelvis. You didn’t cry or scream. You didn’t even flinch. It was as if you were a doll.

“Welcome to our dream world.” You heard a voice whisper.

“Dami...” You breathed out as you tried to reach out. You felt soft lips on yours briefly, causing a weak smile to form on your face. “My doll...” You heard her say before you fell into darkness.

 

_Goodnight._

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be my best work, but I needed to write this out. Hope you at least somewhat enjoy it.


End file.
